Copolymerization of yellow and red anthraquinone colorants into polyesters is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,267,306; 4,403,092; and 4,359,570. However, these colorants inherently have low molar extinction coefficients and are expensive. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,373 describes certain methine colorants having the formulae ##STR1## wherein Z is the residue of certain active methylene groups, and these colorants copolymerized within polyesters.